


Look Into My Eyes

by Girafferodesiac



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also he is never mentioned by name, And for the record Gavin's full name in my brain is Gavin Joshua Reed, Bad Jokes, Connor is referred to as 'it', Hank's name is Henry, Homophobic Language, M/M, Probably wont be for a hot minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girafferodesiac/pseuds/Girafferodesiac
Summary: "Please look directly into the ocular scanner for iris and facial recognition."





	Look Into My Eyes

Hank glares at the android before him, disbelief and a spark of rage swallowed by the modicum of respect he has left for Fowler, and only Fowler, who has never once done him dirty. Except this once.  
  
"The fuck did you just say to me?" He asks tightly.  
  
"Please touch your palm to the scanner." The damnable bucket of bolts says patiently, holding up its hand. Its skin peels away, and Hank feels a twinge of nausea stir in his gut at the sight. In seconds, its hand is just smooth, white plastic, sleek and glistening under the bright fluorescent lights - how it's meant to scan his prints, he has no idea. Hank glances around. No one's really looking at him, but he feels exposed and humiliated anyway as he lifts his hand and places it against the Android's, fingers slightly spread. "Please align your fingertips to the corresponding scanners." Hank impatiently readjusts his fingers. The android's hand is just slightly smaller than his, so its palm shifts up that fraction of an inch, and down, to capture the entire print. Hank is uncomfortable.  
  
"We done?" He grunts, trying to keep his hand still despite the tickling movement.  
  
"I am equipped with multiple biometric locks, to ensure maximum security for your case files, Lieutenant." The android's voice is firm, businesslike, and Hank hates it.  
  
"What now, then?"  
  
"Please look directly into the ocular scanner for iris and facial recognition." It says, and Hank narrows his eyes.  
  
"Do _what_?"  
  
"Look directly into my eyes, please."  
  
"Abso- _fucking_ -lutely not." Hank spits.  
  
"Cyberlife and your precinct both take security quite seriously, Lieutenant." The android tells him. "Please look directly into the - "  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Hank interrupts it, waving his other hand as if that will shut it up. He looks into its eyes, and several uncomfortable seconds pass in silence as it scans him. He focuses on a cluster of freckles just barely bolder than the others speckling the Android's skin, right between its eyebrows. Finally it says,  
  
"Facial Recognition, Iris, and Fingerprints logged. Register User Name."  
  
"Hank Anderson."  
  
"User Registered: Lieutenant Henry Charles Anderson."  
  
" _Charles_ ," repeats the most annoying human voice in existence, approaching from the break room, "your middle name is _Charles_?"  
  
"Fuck off, Reed." Hank growls. The android chimes in,  
  
"Would you like to set a verbal password?"  
  
Hank ignores it.  
  
"I mean, it's funny enough you got a dork ass name like Henry. But _Charles_? What are you, a fuckin' Dickensian orphan?"  
  
"Surprised you know who Charles Dickens is, considering the only Dickens you consume are administered orally."  
  
Gavin lunges at Hank, but he's stopped by the Android, which grabs him by the back of his shirt and holds him just beyond arm's length. Gavin turns and grabs it in turn by the lapels, shoving it up against the board beside Hank's desk.  
  
"Don't _fuckin'_ touch me, dildroid," Gavin growls, then throws it on the ground. It crumples like wet cardboard and blinks up at him. Gavin kicks it, then stomps away as he snaps, "Have fun ballroom dancing with your fuckbot, _Henry_." The Android looks up at Hank.  
  
"Would you like to set a verbal password?" It asks without moving from the floor, for all the world like it wasn't just tossed there like an empty chip bag. The lack of emotion in its face, the lack of anger, the way it just keeps doing its job - it fuckin' _freaks_ him out. He crouches down in front of it.  
  
"Yeah." He says. "Gimme my fuckin' case files." Still, he reaches out a hand to help the thing up.  
  
"Confirm password." It says, taking his hand.  
  
"Gimme my fuckin' case files." Hank repeats, and hauls it to its feet as he rises to his own.  
  
"User Registration Complete. Access Granted."

**Author's Note:**

> Rated mature in case it gets intimate later on


End file.
